Big Brother 15: Legends
Big Brother 15: Legends is the fifteenth season of Cosmic's Big Brother. The theme of the season is 'legends' which means 18 legendary housemates from seasons 9-14 will enter the luxurious big brother house for a second time to bring quality,drama and iconic moments into the house. This is the first ever season to have a full all star cast: Big Brother 5, Big Brother 10 and Big Brother: Fans Vs Favorites all had new housemates vs the veterans which means this is the first season to have an actual full cast. This is the first ever season to have the public decide who enters. Big Brother 15: Legends launched on 27th October and finished on 24th November 2018 with Marielle winning the season with 25% over Blossom with 1% less. Marielle and Blossom were both from Fans vs Favourites and both being 'Fans'. The season consisted of 82 days which is the third highest amount of days ever. The public could only vote for 1 canidate out of the 35 to choose from to vote into Big Brother 15. The Sixteen Legends with the most votes would enter the house, the two other legend spots were chosen by the production. Five Pre-Legend Canidates were removed from the official voting due to inactivity. The Legendary Housemates were revealed on Saturday 6 October. Potential Canidates The Eye The Eye was revealed on Saturday 6th October. The theme was royalty and french baroque to represent its fifteenth series, the eye had a golden picture frame shaped around it with gold and white damask wallpaper inside the eye to look like a portrait. The eye was similar to Celebrity Big Brother 2014. Twists & Tasks * On Day 1 The housemates would participate in the 'Landlord Competition' where the winner would be the Landlord of the house, the winner could nominate four housemates for eviction. Soon after the 'Gamechanger Competition' would be held, the winner of the Gamechanger could save a nominee from eviction, this being done the Landlord has to choose a replacement nominee. Marielle won the Landlord competition and nominated: Nicole,Emilija,Pizza and Scotty. The Gamechanger winner was Scotty and chose to save himself, Marielle chose Dave as the replacement nominee. * On Day 7 '''The housemates nominated for the first time. Dave,Gigi and Scotty had the most nominations and therefore were nominated for eviction. After the nominees were revealed the gamechanger would take place. Jose won the Gamechanger and saved Scotty from eviction, Marielle chose Ashley as the replacement nominee. * '''On Day 14 Big Brother one housemate to be the killer, the killer would tell big brother who they wanted to kill, The killed housemates would be sent to the Jail room where they had to stay in the jail for the rest of the week, isolated from the Alive housemates. Whenever a player died, the housemates were sent into the task room. Big Brother asked each housemate who they thought the killer was, the housemate with the most votes would also be killed and sent into the Jail Room. If a killer died, another killer would be chosen, but if it happened again the housemates would win the task. Blossom was the killer and was chosen by the housemates as the killer which meant she was eliminated. Dem being the second killer, as nobody chose him as the killer he won the task. The Remaining 4 survivors in the house would participate in the Landlord Competition. * On Day 21 Blossom won the Landlord Competition, she had the power to nominate two housemates for eviction, she chose Jose and Matthew. The rest of the housemates nominated THREE other housemates to nominate to join Jose and Matthew. Scotty and Milly had the most nominations and therefore were nominated for eviction. Dem won the gamechanger and saved Jose from eviction. Matthew,Milly and Scotty were then the official nominees. * On Day 30 It was revealed to be another double eviction, the two housemates with the fewest votes to save would be evicted from the big brother house. Milly narrowly was saved from eviction with only 2.1% away from Scotty. * On Day 30 Dem won the landlord competition, he had the power to nominate TWO housemates automatically for eviction. He then chose Jose and Milly. The housemates then had to nominate only one housemate for eviction, Marielle,Bicardi and Paris had the most nominations and therefore were nominated alongside Jose and Milly. Blossom won the gamechanger and saved Marielle from eviction. Bicardi,Paris,Jose and Milly were the official nominees. * On Day 30 Charles,Seb and Sim entered the house * On Day 38 There were no more competitions, each housemate went to the diary room to SAVE two housemates. The housemates with less than 1 nomination to save would be nominated for eviction. Milly recieving 0, Blossom,Dem and Ashley receiving 1, meaning they would face the ninth eviction. The new entrants were exempt from the vote. * On Day 47 '''The house was split into two teams, Cops and Robbers. Sim,Dem,Marielle and Amy were the Robbers whilst Ashley,Blossom,Jose,Seb,Charles and Paris were the Cops. The prisoners had to escape from their cell during the blackouts and had to find the escape pod to win. The cops would try to attack the robbers if they tried to get out, If no prisoners made it to the escape pad then the cops would win the round but if the robbers did find the escape pad, the robbers would win the round. The first team to get 5 points would win and the loosing team would be nominated for eviction. The Robbers won the challenge by a 5-3 score. Ashley,Blossom,Jose,Seb,Charles and Paris were nominated for the tenth eviction. * '''On Day 53 The housemates would participate in a Quiz, the winner of the quiz had the power to eternally nominate one housemate for eviction for the rest of the series, Dem won the Quiz and chose Blossom. * On Day 61 To pass the shopping task the housemates had to not react to anything which occured in the house which was unusual, the garden was filled with slippery bananas, the kitchen was filled with blood and clowns and the bedroom with filled with corpses. The housemates passed the task meaning that they didnt have to nominate face to face. * On Day 66 4 Glow sticks were hidden in the house, the housemates had to find them by answering the clues. If the housemates collected all 4 under 20 seconds, the housemates would pass. The housemates passed the shopping task by collecting all 4 glow sticks under 20 seconds. * On Day 67 For the last eviction, the four nominees had to go inside their own gold curtain. The housemate with the fewest votes to save and therefore evicted would disappear when the curtains all opened in count of 30, Sim disappeared when the curtains opened which made him the twelfth evictee. This eviction is also similar to the last Big Brother 12 & Big Brother 10 eviction with the evicted housemate disappearing. * On Day 75 The finalists had to give each other 'Safety Votes' All finalists had 3 safety votes each, each housemate would stand up and choose one finalist to receive three safety votes. During Amy's eviction, she was told she had 5 Safety votes to give to one finalist, she then chose Marielle. Ashley gave her votes to Blossom. Blossom gave her votes to Ashley. Dem gave his votes to Jose. Jose gave his votes to Dem. Marielle then gave her votes to Jose. The Safety votes would then be added to the Finale Voting. Competitions Legendary Housemates Returning Housemates Week One Week Two Week Three Week Four Week Five Week Six Week Seven Week Eight Week Nine Week Ten Week Eleven (Finals) Percentages Table Category:Big Brother 10- Category:Returnee Seasons